Elusive Desire
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Sequel to Illusive Desire: He had a dream, but it was more than that. It was about an ethereal woman, who greatly resembled his beloved, and a human named Adam. What it means he knows not. All he had in mind was to find ways to bring the damn brat back.


**Elusive Desire**

* * *

A woman- or what appeared to be a silhouette of a woman extended her hands to him. Then slowly he saw an outline of her from that common dress and long brown hair tied in side-ponytail. Her face however was obscured as if mist had prevented his sight from beholding her. It was like sending him a message that he was only a lowly creature and she a celestial being.

Yet he accepted her hands, marveling its smoothness. She smiled tenderly and began dragging him towards a clearing. He laughed as if familiar to her antics. She said something but it was inaudible and her responded. Whatever it was, he does not know either.

It occurred to him that this was only a dream in which he was somebody else. However something about the woman was vaguely familiar to him. He tried to focus but the mist persisted, reminding him that it was a sin to set his eyes on persevere and his efforsts finally paid off as he saw her more clearly but right now, he could only see her back. She was pointing towards a breathtaking view of flowers

"Ne, Adam" her voice was akin to silver bells tingling in the soft wind "Do you remember this place?"

"How could I forget?" he asked, his tone nostalgic "It is where we first met. It is where I fell in love with you at first sight."

Even with her back turned, he could feel that she was embarassed. She turned towards him with a small smile and all he was drawn to was those brilliant emerald orbs pulsing with life.

_Teito!_

* * *

Frau awoke with a sudden jolt. His breathing was ragged and he was perspiring in profusion. _A dream? Why? _That woman looked like that damn brat... That realization made him aware of something. _Where was Teito?_

Then a memory returned. Frau cursed under his breath as he remembered that the young brunette was captured. He needed to save the damn brat from the clutches of that demon!

"Frau!" an indignant voice called his attention and forcibly held him in place. Now that Frau's mind was finally cleared, he saw a worried Castor and an equally concerned Labrador.

"You still have to rest, Frau." Labrador instructed in a gentle manner "You are still wounded."

The purple haired bishop then continued to use his healing zaiphon to treat the blond bishop's injuries.

"Labrador is right,Frau." Castor sighed at the dark look Frau gave, a look of desperation. The red-head then answered the unvoiced question.

"We will save Teito-kun but for the meantime, we need you to recover.'

Frau was about to that Teito should be rescue that damn brat now but labrador beat him into it.

"What did you dream about, Frau?"

He had almost forgotten that dream, nonetheless he narrated what he saw and especially highlighted the woman's semblance to that damn brat, Teito.

"She called you Adam?" Lab looked pensive.

"Yeah, so what?" Frau's tone held impatience that Castor sent him a warning glare. The blonde paid no heed at that as his thoughts were more concerned about Teito.

"That woman in your dreams might be Lady Eve."

There was silence. Who would not know Eve, the Chief of Heaven's only child? She was after all supposedly killed by the Chief's greatest creation. Verloren was said to have loved her and her death driven the original death god in frenzied madness.

"Why then would she look like Teito-kun?" Castor asked, his glasses glistened in his concentration.

"I do not know," Labrador admitted sadly "All we can do is make assumptions."

The purple haired bishop smiled meaningfully at Frau. Then the room somewhat smelled fragrant, Frau thought. His vision was getting fuzzy.

"Sleep well, Frau." Who said that- Frau did not manage to know as he was encased in the darkness called sleep.

* * *

"Geez, why are you making that face again, Verloren?" it was the same melodious voice from that other dream. Frau turned to see the same woman but this time she was not wearing the plain apparel but a sleeveless, dark dress with a high neck-guard over a white, frilly under-skirt, emphasizing that she was a heavenly being and not an ordinary mortal.

This time, Frau was not with her but he was a spectator in this dream. He then noticed that she talking with an expressionless man in cloak. A man who had the exact image of Ayanami.

"Eve," Ayanami- no Verloren spoke monotonously "Your father had forbidden you associating yourself in the human realm. He knows of your affliation with that human." Frau caught a hint of dislike in his tone but if Eve did, she gave no indication of such.

"I love humans, Verloren. I love Adam." Eve responded with a warm voice "Thank you for trying to help me, Verloren. You are a great friend."

There was something in Verloren's eyes that Frau could somehow relate to. It was the gleam of desire. He had the same look on his eyes whenever he looked at Teito. Just like Verloren, the person he loves is out of reach for what right could a tainted being have to love and claim a pure soul?

_Why? Why must she be taken? Why did you do it? _A voice- so much like his own resounded.

"I know that she was otherworldly but I love her!"

Frau came face to face with his look a like but with longer hair in disarray. His doppelganger was kneeling with uneven breathing as he clutched his bloodied chest. His look-alike raised his head and tears began to fall on those sapphire orbs.

"I might die but I can meet her again but you won't be able to hold her!"

Frau was struck with realization that his look-a-like was not talking to him but with an enraged Verloren who delivered the blow with his scythe.

"Lowly human, you won't have her again. I will destroy everything precious to her in her life until she shall fall into darkness- in my abyss."

The scene shifted and Frau was blinded by the bright light. Frau opened his eyes to see himself in an endless chasm with a single ball of light.

"_My appologies, Zehel_." The bright white light spoke in the language of gods. "_The Chief wanted to deliver his word of warning._"

The bright light or *****being somehow reminded Frau of Mikhail's presence but whereas the archangel oozes an intimidating aura, this being was comforting.

"Who the heck are you?"

The being chuckled"_My so very much like that human Adam but that is to be expected._"Its tone was wistful somehow. "_Zehel's host... Frau is it not? It is rather a curious name._"

"Yeah so who the heck are you?" Frau growled. He really dislikes it when anyone pokes fun at his name just because it means woman.

"_Even the attitude are the same._" Feeling the blonde's heated glare, the being chuckled and switched its language to one Frau was using. "Oh, where are my manners? Ze- Frau, I am the Chief's messenger**ᵜ**. And he had a request to make."

Beside the being, an image flashed which made Frau's blood boil. It was a unconcious Teito and beside his bed was Ayanami wearing a tender smile as the latter moved the stray bangs of the lad.

"The Chief worries a lot about young prince Tiashe," the being began, his voice was unsure when he said Tiashe "Verloren's reincarnation- and even Verloren himself are deeply attached to him. He would destroy the boy's world until he becomes engulfed in darkness- Verloren's abyss... please save him. That is what the Chief requests."

"I don't need anyone to ask me that. I plan on saving him in the beginning. "Frau's eyes shone in determination.. In his world, Teito is his beacon of light. He would be damned if he let himself lose another precious person... all the more as the damned brat is supposed to be in his arms and not in Ayanami's grasp.

* * *

**A/N**

I hope you would not confuse this with the prequel.

_Illusive_- means based on illusion

This refers to how Verloren/Ayanami is close to Eve/Teito but are unable to hold them in their grasps as they love another, just like an ilussion.

_Ellusive_- means difficult to catch

This pertains to Adam, a human, who had loved Eve, a goddess. Even if she loves her back, the love that he wants is somewhat difficult to catch because of their different status. Same for Frau and is a ghost(technically dead already) and somewhat believes that he is tainted especially since he holds Verloren's scythe and he is endangering Teito's life as the lad's soul was ure and that sycthe wants to devoour him. So it was somewhat elusive...haha!

*****Originally I was really going to name him but I wanted to let him remain a mystery. But I'm retty sure I left a clue**ᵜ** to uncover his identity.


End file.
